paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 2: The Storm
Chapter 2: The Storm The storm clouds continued to approach The Lookout while the pups safely played Pup Pup Boogie. Everyone was having a good time. However, after several minutes of playing, the pups realized that the once clear blue sky was now dark with storm clouds. "Uh-oh. I think it's going to start storming soon!" Chase said as he looked out at the sky. The other pups agreed and turned the game off. "Well, at least we still have power. What do you pups want to do now?" Marshall asked curiously. "We should call Ryder and tell him that the storm is here," Rocky suggested. The pups nodded their heads, and Chase called Ryder. Soon, Ryder appeared on the screen again. "Hello Chase. What's going on?" Ryder asked, using his pup pad. "Ryder, the storm just got to The Lookout. We still got power and are doing fine. We're just checking in," Chase replied. Ryder smiled on the screen. "That's good. I'm still at Katie's place and won't be back until later on. You pups stay safe!" Ryder said. "Will do, Ryder s-" Chase replied until he was interrupted. CRACK! ROAR! CRACK! came the sound of thunder and lightening. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pups all screamed in fright, getting surprised by the storm. "Pups! What's wrong?" Ryder asked in concern. "Sorry Ryder. We just got surprised by the storm," Chase answered back. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon, pups!" Ryder replied. "Sure thing Ryder sir-" Chase said until he was interrupted again. CRASH! came the sound of a big tree as lightening struck the trunk and caused it to collapse on top of the electric poles downtown. "What was that?!" Ryder asked the pups. "I think it was a tree that fell Ryder," Chase replied. "What? Chase can you hear me?" Ryder asked, his voice not very clear as the screen kept getting fuzzy. "Ryder? Ryder! Can you hear me Ryder, sir?!" Chase responded, as the TV kept getting fuzzy. "Chase? Pups? Are you alright?-" Ryder responded before both Ryder's pup pad and the TV got cut off. "CHASE! PUPS! ARE YOU THERE?!" Ryder asked concerned, since he wasn't getting connection. "RYDER! Ryder are you okay?!" Chase shouted at the now blank TV screen. "The fallen tree must have cut off our connection to Ryder!" Skye said sadly. "Yea. Now how awe we gonna be able to talk to Wyder now?" Zuma added, also feeling a little down. "Hey, look on the bright side; at least we still have light!" Marshall commented. However, just as Marshall said this, the lights in The Lookout all went off. Now the pups had no power. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the pups yelled in fright. "MARSHALL!" everyone yelled at the Dalmatian. "Hehe. Sorry pups. I had no idea that was going to happen!" Marshall replied. Now The Lookout was pitch black. Next Chapter: Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 3: No Electricity Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures